


Lo que hay entre nosotras

by Nura



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Post Season 3 fix fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nura/pseuds/Nura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka reflexiona sobre su vida desde que HG entró en ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que hay entre nosotras

**~ Lo que hay entre nosotras ~  
**

 

            Podía hacer tiempo que Myka no tenía una relación, pero todavía sabía reconocer cuando alguien flirteaba con ella, sobre todo cuando ese alguien no hacía esfuerzo alguno por ocultar tales gestos y parecía aprovechar cualquier situación para ello. Que ese alguien fuese una mujer no era lo que inquietaba a la joven agente, más bien era el hecho de que se trataba de nada menos que de H.G. Wells, uno de los autores (autoras) que más le habían gustado desde que los libros eran parte importante de su vida; todavía recordaba con cariño y cierta nostalgia las noches cuando siendo niña su padre le leía _La Máquina del Tiempo_ , uno de sus primeros libros favoritos. Y Myka era lo suficientemente sincera consigo misma como para reconocer que casi desde el principio ella había respondido de vuelta a todo aquel flirteo, fascinada a veces porque alguien tan increíble como Helena se hubiese fijado en ella.

            Así que desde que la agente Wells había vuelto a ser restituida en el Almacén, Myka se encontró devolviéndole miradas cargadas de significado, toques y sonrisas, deseando que terminara el día de trabajo para poder compartir con ella aquellas interesantes conversaciones después de la cena, cuando los otros se iban a sus habitaciones y ellas se quedaban a solas en el salón, hablando y riendo y disfrutando del cómodo silencio que a veces caía sobre ellas. Algo estaba creciendo entre las dos, algo que Myka temía y deseaba al mismo tiempo. Pero entonces Egipto había ocurrido y después Yellowstone y aquello que poco a poco había comenzado a florecer, parecía haberse roto en mil pedazos junto con el corazón de Myka cuando puso la mano de Helena en la pistola y la apuntó a su cabeza; cuando los Regentes se la llevaron esposada y lo único que le quedó a la agente fue confusión, rabia, dolor, desconfianza y heridas que lamerse lejos del Almacén y de la gente que ahora consideraba su familia.

            El tiempo lejos de aquella vida, del peligro y de las maravillas que había dejado atrás, le permitió pensar y reflexionar y, sin olvidar, ser capaz de perdonar y comprender la rabia y la culpa, el dolor y la ira que habían consumido a Helena en su prisión de bronce durante cien años. Por eso, cuando le dijo que no la odiaba por lo que casi había hecho, por el daño que les había causado a ellos, se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Entendía la desesperación que había conducido a la antigua agente hacia aquella autodestructiva espiral; despertar en un mundo tan distinto a lo que había imaginado alguna vez escribiendo sus libros, que su primer encuentro fuese con James MacPherson, un hombre amargado y deseoso de poner en manos del mejor postor los más peligrosos y destructivos artefactos, y toda la culpa y el remordimiento por la muerte de su hija y de lo que había hecho para intentar traerla de vuela… Myka podía entenderlo y muchas veces se encontró deseando haberse dado cuenta antes de ello, de ver más allá de las sonrisas y los gestos despreocupados, de haber visto aquella oscuridad y haber intentado ayudar a Helena a encontrar de nuevo la luz.

            Pete le había dicho una vez que en cierto modo lo había hecho cuando logró detenerla en Yellowstone, que seguramente, si cualquier otro hubiese sido el que hubiese estado allí en su lugar, muy probablemente el mundo se estaría congelando ahora mismo. Myka había logrado detener a Helena porque ese algo que había entre ellas significaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba para la inventora. Al principio Myka no había querido creerlo, pero con el tiempo y la distancia había terminado por aceptar que era la verdad.

            Y finalmente, había dejado que las palabras de Helena la llevaran de vuelta al Almacén y a los suyos, a un trabajo y una vida que sentía más reales que la librería de su padre, aun cuando estaba rodeada de lo imposible y lo improbable. De regreso en Univille, en el _B &B_ y los antiguos e interminables pasillos del Almacén 13 casi todo había vuelto a ser como antes. Casi todo. Porque Myka ya no era la misma persona que había sido antes de Egipto y Yellowstone. Porque en el fondo sentía que algo le faltaba para volver a sentirse completa de nuevo. Y esa ausencia era una que no sabía si jamás podría volver a llenar.

            Aunque al principio no había querido admitirlo, después de volver a “trabajar” con Helena en el caso del Cuerno de Josué, tuvo que reconocer lo mucho que en realidad la echaba de menos, lo mucho que había quedado pendiente entre ellas; palabras no pronunciadas que colgaban como fantasmas en sus silencios. Decirle adiós y devolverla a aquella “limbo-prisión”, como ella la había llamado, sin saber cuándo volvería a verla y hablar con ella había sido duro, pero no tanto como no poder tocarla, ni siquiera poder sentir el más efímero de los roces. Durante las primeras semanas después de aquello, Myka se había sorprendido más de una vez deseando que saltase algún caso relacionado con antiguos artefactos que Helena hubiese perseguido durante su época en el Almacén 12 y así poder pedir su ayuda a los Regentes una vez más.

            Pero al final fue Walter Sykes y su oscuro plan para destruir el Almacén y a ellos con él lo que había ocurrido. Y Pete y ella se habían embarcado en una persecución casi a ciegas y habían encontrado a H.G. Wells dando clases en un instituto de una pequeña ciudad de Wyoming, solo que no era ella si no Emily Lake y Myka casi había vuelto a sentir que su corazón se rompía al tener y no frente a ella a la mujer de la que, pese a todo, se había ido enamorando.

            Y después todo había pasado demasiado rápido; Helena había decidido que era el momento de volverse noble y sacrificar su vida a cambio de la de los demás, primero en aquel bosque y luego al levantar aquel campo protector sobre ellos en el Almacén, protegiéndolos de la explosión que habría de acabar con su vida. Antes de cerrar los ojos, Myka había grabado en su memoria la sonrisa sincera de Helena y la paz de su mirada. Y mientras el Almacén desaparecía en una llamarada, el corazón de Myka se estremecía de dolor al ser consciente de que todo cuanto había quedado por decir ya no sería dicho, de que Helena se había ido para siempre. Pete estaba en lo cierto, Sykes había ganado y ellos perdido… Perdido mucho más que el Almacén 13.

            Hasta que Artie les mostró el reloj de bolsillo que MacPherson le había dejado como regalo de despedida. Myka todavía no sabía si habían viajado atrás en el tiempo y alterado la línea temporal o habían hecho algo completamente distinto, aunque la verdad, no le importaba mucho, pues con ello no solo habían traído de vuelta el Almacén y todos los artefactos que habían sido destruidos, también habían logrado salvar dos de las tres vidas que se habían perdido. Helena y Mrs. Frederic volvían a estar con ellos. Myka seguía lamentando la muerte de Steve y que el reloj no les hubiese permitido retroceder más atrás para poder salvarlo a él también y lo lamentaba sobre todo por Claudia, que había perdido a su mejor amigo, prácticamente un hermano; esa era una herida que tardaría mucho en curarse.

            Y aunque triste por la muerte de un compañero y el dolor por el que Claudia estaba pasando, Myka no podía negar la felicidad que sentía porque Helena estuviese viva. Solo había podido estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos un momento antes de que los Regentes se la llevaran consigo para someterla a diferentes interrogatorios, entrevistas y pruebas durante semanas, hasta que finalmente le habían devuelto de nuevo su estatus como agente del Almacén y ella había regresado al único sitio que había considerado su hogar después de salir del bronce. Los primeros días habían sido algo torpes, pero poco a poco todos volvieron a caer en la vieja rutina y Myka y Helena habían vuelto reconstruir ese algo que todavía tenían entre ellas, solo que esta vez sin fantasmas y sombras del pasado a su alrededor.

            Habían bastado un puñado de días y una misión para que su amistad volviese a ser lo que había sido. Y un par de semanas y otra misión para que el flirteo en el que enseguida habían vuelto a caer diese paso a algo mucho más serio, más acorde con la profundidad de los sentimientos que albergaban la una por la otra; a un primer beso al que siguieron muchos otros, y esta noche en su cuarto del _B &B_ en que finalmente se habían dejado llevar por un deseo innegable para ninguna de las dos y cualquiera que tuviese ojos y las viese juntas.

            —¿Te arrepientes? —Inquirió en un tímido susurró Helena al sentir a su amante perdida en sus pensamientos.

            —No —Myka sonrió y apretó un poco más el brazo que tenía en torno a la cintura de la escritora—. Solo pensaba.

            —¿En qué?

            —En todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras desde que nos conocimos. En los buenos recuerdos… en los malos…

            —Oh. Sé que lo he dicho muchas veces, pero siento to…

            —Shsss —Myka puso un dedo sobre sus labios acallando una disculpa que ya no necesitaba oír, hacía tiempo que la había perdonado—. Pensaba en lo agradecida que estoy de tenerte en mi cama esta noche, entre mis brazos. Te quiero, Helena.

            —Yo también te quiero —suspiró la escritora contra su cuello, donde sus  labios dejaron un cálido beso.

            —Y no quiero volver a separarme de ti nunca más. —Su otro brazo completó el estrecho abrazo en torno al cuerpo que descansaba sobre el suyo.

            —Entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte, amor, no pienso irme a ninguna parte. Mi sitio está aquí contigo y el resto de nuestra familia.

            Myka sonrió. Nuestra familia. El último pensamiento que cruzó su mente antes de que el sueño la venciera entre los brazos de Helena fue que, por fin, después de mucho tiempo volvía a sentirse completa y en paz.

 

**. — FIN — .**


End file.
